


A Million Miles Away

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Multi, stories from f.r.i.e.n.d.s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Cosette haven't seen each other for years, they finally meet again and recollect fond memories, including Marius' mysterious nubbin and Courfeyrac's struggle with kidney stones. Memories are from the tv show friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out a little sad really, poor, little Marius. But, I promise I will try to make it comical!! It will just be the first chapter that it a little sad!!

Marius walked down the street, eyes not looking directly at anything or anyone in particular, his headphones were firmly shoved into his ears, blocking out all noise and distraction. This is how he preferred to be, lost in his own mind, this is how he had spent the last couple of years after Cosette.

He walked as if he was dreaming, but he had always been like this, head in the clouds, not noticing the world around him. This is what made him happy, lost in thought, a million miles away. It was a cold day, and Marius' thin jacket was not sufficient in blocking out the cold. He shivered slightly, but he was not deterred. The brogues he wore were scuffed and had numerous holes in the soles, but he wore these shoes every day. He near enough wore the same trousers too, but he now had to wear a belt. Marius was always a slim man, but now he was skin and bone. His already prominent cheekbones stuck out even more so and Courfeyrac regularly remarked on how he is amazed Marius can walk properly with such spindly legs. 

It was just Marius' luck when the first couple of snowdrops fell, he had always loved the idea of snow when he was younger, he loved the idea more than the actual thing though. Snow brought back memories of the loneliness of his childhood, making snowmen alone in his garden, not even going inside though he was shivering, just because he wanted to think he was having fun. When he was with Cosette he actually loved snow, she would help him make snowmen, pummel him with snowballs and then apologise with a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate. Back then he really loved the snow. 

But Cosette went away, turned her back on Marius. He understood completely, when you are offered the trip of a lifetime around the world, you say yes. Even if it did break his heart, he knew she was making the right choice. He hasn't been the same since she left, he tried to keep in touch, but that proved to be more painful for both of them. In the end they just stop trying to contact each other, just became to separate entities again. No longer were they Marius and Cosette, they were simply Marius and, Cosette. Their names were no longer associated with true love and true happiness, but rather heartbreak and pain. 

Marius was walking towards the small coffee shop Grantaire worked at, since Cosette left, Marius and Grantaire grew closer. They would cry, drink and laugh together, and most importantly listen to each other when they needed to be heard. Fortunately for Marius, the snow was only light and the cafe was not far, he was just five minutes away when something caught his eye. Flowing blonde hair, reaching almost to the crook of the girls back, shining, thick and perfect. He pulled a headphone out of his ear and walked a little faster, the blonde hair was his beacon of light and he followed the girl. He watched as she stopped in the street and slowly turned. When she turned Marius felt his heart in his mouth.

Cosette.

Marius wanted to run, run towards her or run away he couldn't decide. She looked different, yet there was something about her that was exactly the same. She was stood staring at him with the most peculiar expression (but serenely beautiful all the same, Marius thought to himself) Marius could tell he was staring back at her with a matching confusedly astonished expression, he couldn't help it. Slowly he made his way towards her and she echoed the movement, slowly they made their way closer, until they were stood directly in front of each, neither of them uttering a word.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, but they did not fall. She smiled at him in the way that kept him up at night dreaming of his angel. 

"Cosette." Marius whispered, as she nodded, a single tear now falling onto her rosy cheek.

"Marius." She whispered back, savouring each syllable on her tongue.

They weren't sure how it happened, but they ended up sitting opposite each other in a near empty cafe, just simply taking in each other, finally, after some time, Marius spoke.

"When did you get back?"

"Three days ago." Cosette replied as Marius nodded.

"I guess I should ask how it was?" Marius smiled.

"You don't have to..." Cosette shrugged.

"I want to. I want to hear you speak." Marius told her earnestly, and she believed him. And so she told him everything she'd seen, all she had done, who she had meet, what made her laugh and what made her cry. And he listened. He couldn't believe she was sat talking to him, he had dreamed that this moment would come.

"And that's it I guess." Cosette smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It sounds amazing Cosette." 

"It was. Now, come on tell me, what have you been up to?" She pulled her chair closer towards Marius, who was lost in thought.

"What have I been up to? Not much really, I am a lawyer now, I guess that's something? I've recently have become a partner in a law firm that consists of mainly old and traditional men, and well I moved out of Courfeyrac's. I finally have my own flat, it's not much, but it's a start." Marius told not Cosette, but his tea cup, he was slightly embarrassed at how normal and conventional his years had been compared to Cosette's exciting and fulfilling years.

"That's brilliant Marius! I always thought you would make an incredible lawyer!" Cosette reassured Marius who smiled, finally looking her in the eye.

"It's a bit boring though, isn't it? Compared to your exciting life!" Marius blushed.

"You could never be boring to me..." Cosette whispered, causing Marius' blush to deepen. 

"So come on have you been seeing anyone?" Cosette asked half heartedly, nervous about the answer.

"Well, I haven't been seeing anyone, I tried, but I couldn't."

"You couldn't?"

"I guess my expectations were too high..." 

"Remember how it was, Marius those years ago..."

"How could I forget, they were the best days of my life!"

"And mine..."

"We used to laugh so much!"

"We did! Do you remember that time I let slip about your... nubbin?" Cosette giggled as Marius laughed loudly.

"How could I forget?"


	2. The One With The Third Nipple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers several secrets, but are fascinated particularly at the news of Marius' nubbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go so it begins, I don't own any of the characters, or anything! Hope you like it!

It all started when they heard the news Montparnasse was back on the scene with Jehan. Montparnasse had a habit of doing this, he would come for a while and treat Jehan like a prized possession, only to leave him heartbroken a couple of weeks later. And to be honest, everyone was getting a little fed up with it!

"Please I am not in love with him, it's just a bit of fun!" Jehan explained to Cosette, Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Please, when he left last time, you stayed in your pyjamas for a month and I saw you eat a cheeseburger!" Cosette pointed out, as the whole group gasped in shock. Their dedicated vegetarian.. eating ... a cheeseburger?!

Jehan turned away to pour himself a cup of tea, blushing slightly as the group stared at him in shock.

"Well, didn't you?" Cosette prompted.

"I might have..." Jehan confessed as everyone gasped loudly again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me..." Cosette threw her hands in the air, as Jehan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, like you tell me everything?" 

"Oh, what have not told you...?" Cosette asked raising her own eyebrow in retaliation.

"Oh! I don't know, umm.." Jehan walked over to the large window of Cosette's flat and pointed. "How about the fact that the underwear out there on the telephone pole is yours from when you were having sex with Marius out there on the terrace!" Jehan replied smugly. 

"WHAT?" Courfeyrac jumped up from his seat, as everyone ran over to the window, to see the infamous underwear.

"Wait?! Who told you?" Cosette shouted to their backs, only one person remained. A blushing Marius, who looked up with a sweet smile of apology. Cosette noticed this and wagged her finger at him threateningly.

"You are dead meat!" She told him, as he smiled. 

"I didn't know it was a big secret, babe." He shrugged as he reached forward to hold her finger, that was still pointed at him.

"Oh it's not big, honey!" Cosette smiled back. "Not big at all! Kind along the same lines as, I don't know... HAVING A THIRD NIPPLE!" Cosette teased loudly, causing another loud gasp from everyone else in the room. They ran from the window over to Marius, who's eyes had widened considerably.

"You have a third nipple?" Jehan asked excitedly. As they crowded around to stare at Marius, who was still staring at Cosette in bewilderment.

"You... bitch!" He told her narrowing his eyes, as she smiled proudly.

"Whip it out, whip it out!" Grantaire bounced up and down excitably.

"Yeah, yeah come on!" The rest of the group shouted.

"Come on! There's nothing to see! It's just a tiny bump! It's totally useless!" Marius whined as he ran away, trying to shield his chest.

"Oh! As opposed to your other multi functioning nipples!" Enjolras smirked. Marius turned to him and shook his head venomously.

"I can't believe you!" Courfeyrac cried. "You told me it was a nubbin"

Combeferre whipped his head around to face him. "Courfeyrac what did you think a nubbin was?"

"I don't know! You see something, you hear a word, that's what I thought it was!" Courfeyrac explained with a shrug. "Let me see it again!" He cried along with the rest of the group, all wanting to this mysterious third nipple.

"NO!" Marius cried as they crowded around him, he was growing desperate now. "COURFEYRAC WAS IN A PORNO MOVIE!" He shouted as the others gasped again, whilst Courfeyrac pointed angrily at Marius.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking everybody with me!" Marius explained, as the other's all stared at Courfeyrac. They all ran over to him asking questions.

"Alright, alright, alright." Courfeyrac calmed them down. "I was young and I just wanted a job, okay. But, at the last minute I couldn't go through with it. So, they let me be the guy who comes to fix the copier, but can't, because there is people having sex on it." Courfeyrac finished with a smile.

"Wow..." The group collectively murmured.

"That is wild!" Grantaire cackled.

"Yeah..." Courfeyrac nodded proudly.

"So, what's it shaped like?" Combeferre turned around along with the rest of the group, to address Marius.

"Yeah is there a hair on it?" Jehan asked.

"What happens if you flick it?" Courfeyrac asked seriously.

Marius simply sighed at his friends, as his own awful position, damn his third nipple!

Back in the cafe, Marius and Cosette were laughing loudly together at the memory. 

"Sorry for that Marius!" Cosette apologised through her laughter, Marius simply shook his head.

"Not to worry, they would have found out one day!"

"Poor Courfeyrac was quite heartbroken when he thought you lied to him though!" Cosette told Marius, who nodded.

"He wasn't in as much pain as the time he had kidney stones that's for sure!"

"Oh my! I forgot about that time" Cosette gasped, it looks like they had a lot to reminisce.


	3. The One With The Kidney Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac suffers from painful kidney stones.

It all started in the flat Marius and Courfeyrac shared. Marius was sat in probably the comfiest chair in the world reading the newspaper, when Courfeyrac came running from his room.

"Hey Marius you never guess what I heard about Enjolra- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH." Courfeyrac doubled over in pain and starting sinking slowly to the floor. Marius stood from his chair in confusion.

"Courfeyrac? Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine it's just- ARRRRRGGGGHH!!" 

It turns it he wasn't fine at all, Cosette and Marius took him to the hospital and were by his side when he heard his diagnosis.

"Courfeyrac, I'm afraid you've got kidney stones." The doctor, whose name badge read Joly, told the group of three.

Courfeyrac's eyes widened in fear, and he looked from Cosette to Marius in confusion. "Uh.. um.. well what else could it be?"

"It's kidney stones." The doctor repeated.

"Or....?" Courfeyrac started hopefully.

"Kidney stones...." Joly repeated with an upbeat tone.

Courfeyrac sat up in the hospital bed and ask the doctor. "Well, if it was something else?"

Marius rolled his eyes. "Well that would kidney stones..." He mocked the doctor cheery voice. Courfeyrac throw his head around and narrowed his eyes at the laughing Marius.

They were still at the hospital hours later. Courfeyrac was now in the bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Cosette asked rubbing his arm.

"Maybe a little..." He pouted whilst rubbing his side. "Wish you hadn't seen me throw up..." He admitted embarrassed.

"Me too." Cosette nodded, frowning at that not so pleasant memory.

"Hey! I just heard, what's up?" Combeferre came through the door, worried about his little friend.

"Kidney stones!" Joly repeated again enthusiastically.

Joly looked up at Courfeyrac with a pitying smile. "Now ordinarily Courfeyrac, we would try to break the stones up with shock waves. But, they're too close to the bladder now. Which means we can either wait for you to pass them, or else go up the urethra-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoah!" Courfeyrac cried raising his hand. "No, no, no, no nothing is going up, okay?" He started bluntly. "Up. Up is not an option!" Courfeyrac was putting his foot, his face quickly changed from a look of determination, to confusion, still he still asked as passionately, pointing at Joly. "What's a urethra?" 

Cosette, who was still sat by his side, holding his hand for moral support, turned to Joly and nodded. She then bent down and whispered into Courfeyrac's ear. His faced quickly went from confused to panicked.

"Are you crazy?!?" He asked his voice cracking slightly, his voice was also a few octaves higher.

A short time later the process had begun, Marius and Cosette were waiting outside, as Combeferre had agreed to help out Courfeyrac.

"Get these things out of me!" Courfeyrac cried, holding around Combeferre neck for as he doubled over in pain. Combeferre tried not to look pained himself, as he gave Courfeyrac support.

"Breathe!" Breathe! Breathe through the pain!" Combeferre told Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac complied, making several quick, hard breathes. It didn't really work.

"I WANT THE DRUGS COMBEFERRE!" He cried desperately clinging onto Combeferre tighter than before. "I WANT THE DRUGS!" He cried again hurling Combeferre backwards and forwards.

"I DO TOO! I DO TOO!" Combeferre shouted as he was thrown around.

"ARGGGH!" Courfeyrac cried.

"ARGGGHH!" Combeferre responded, still Courfeyrac hung onto his neck.

"ARGGGH!" Courfeyrac yelled.

"ARGGGGHHH!" Combeferre yelled back louder.

After this intense period Joly came back into the room to move the painful ordeal on, for both Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

"Ready? It's time to try peeing." Joly told Courfeyrac kindly.

Courfeyrac looked up at Combeferre and nodded. He then became determined to pee right there, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Joly throw his hands in the air. "It's almost time to try peeing!" He still said just as kindly, but emphasised on the word almost.

"Oh!" Courfeyrac nodded smiling apologetically.

After plenty more pain for Courfeyrac and Combeferre it was over.

"Oh my god..." Courfeyrac sighed in pain, as Combeferre rubbed his shoulder.

"You did it man" Combeferre told him proudly.

Joly came over holding a tiny pot. "Would you like to see them?" He passed them to Courfeyrac who smiled.

Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre leaned in close to examine the tiny kidney stones.

"They're so small..." Courfeyrac commented smiling proudly to himself. They were so small, and cute and both Combeferre and Courfeyrac turned to each smiling both proudly and adoringly about those tiny little stones. They look each other in the eye and smiled at each other, they made it.

 

Cosette laughed loudly at the memory of Courfeyrac's unfortunate ailment. "Poor Courfeyrac! That seemed so painful!"

"He should be lucky he was still alive! Especially after that time he let some guy steal all of our stuff!" Marius reminded Cosette, her eyes widened at the memory.

"I forgot about that time!" She gasped smiling widely.

"Oh, trust me, I haven't!" Marius rolled his eyes at the memory.


End file.
